vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deunan Knute (Movie)
Summary Deunan Knute (デュナン・ナッツ, transliterated as Dyunan Nattsu) is one of the two protagonists of both the Appleseed 2004 film and Ex Machina. Along with her partner Briareos Hecatonchires, she is one of ES.W.A.T.'s most important members. Known for a fiery personality, and a tendency to sometimes break ranks, Deunan is still widely appreciated by her partners for her professionalism and acumen. Outside of the job she enjoys socializing with her colleagues and Bioroid relatives, is a wearer of Prada clothing, and is also a Moto-GP enthusiast, her personal mode of transport is a high-end Coscom motorbike. Although predominantly Caucasian, her family background consists of Scandinavian, French, and mixed Sudanese descendants. She was born in the State of California, near Los Angeles, in 2105, and is thirty-three years old during the events of Ex Machina. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, 9-B with explosives and motorbike | At least 9-A Name: Deunan Knute Origin: Appleseed (2004 film and Ex Machina) Gender: Female Age: 33 Classification: Human, ES.W.A.T. member, Hostage rescuer Powers and Abilities: |-|Deunan= Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Hand-to-hand combat, Enhanced Vision (with visor), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Acrobatics, Smoke, Explosive and Flash (with grenades) |-|Guges-D Landmate= All from before plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Analysis, Gyrokinetic Flight, Paralysis Inducement, Shock Absorption Attack Potency: At least Street level (Held her own against several cyborgs who can crush skulls with ease, fought hand to hand with androids that can slice apart vehicles clean), Wall level with explosives and motorbike (Rammed into a construction Landmate) | At least Small Building level Speed: Superhuman, Subsonic travel speed on motorbike, Supersonic attack speed with guns | Subsonic flight speed, Supersonic+ attack speed with bullpup rifle Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class, Wall Class with motorbike | At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Street level (Survived being knocked back by an android with no serious injuries) | At least Small Building level (Unfazed from a tanker explosion) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with blade, hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Seburo MN-23/M-23, Colt M1911, Seburo Bobson Centennial, Seburo Gong, blade, grenades, light urban combat armor, visor, Coscom Moto-GP | Guges-D Landmate equipped with a bullpup rifle and tranquillizer rounds * Optional Equipment: Nanite antidote Intelligence: Near-genius in mastery of technique and in the senses possesed; is a specialist in weapons handling, explosive devices manipulations and hand-to-hand combat, have much of her life experience dealing with intense battles and firefights, a cunning strategist by nature and a quick learner and perfectionist. She is also noted at being an excellent Landmate pilot and is naturally multilingual to some extent. Weaknesses: Unknown | Rash or sudden motions jeopardize the Landmate's stability and can threaten to easily topple it. In hostile scenarios, a small group of ordinary humans, if skilled, can roll-over an erect Landmate by precisely striking the ankles. The hips of the machine can be easily dislocated, and untrained running is the primary cause of such accidents. As the user's legs pass through the Landmate's hips, a severe dislocation could easily break their bones or sever their legs entirely. Feats: Toggle * Dodged an attack with a sommersault. * Outran gunfire from a tank. * Dispatched 16 soldiers in 10 minutes. * Took out a Landmate with her own and ripped its arms off. * Was able to shoot Colonel Hades right before she fell into the sea. * Jumped out of a Landmate and latched onto a cannon before falling. * Dispatched several cyborgs at a time in a church. * Fought with a construction Landmate and managed to disable it. Key: Deunan | Guges-D Landmate Gallery File:Deunan_and_motorbike.jpg|Deunan's Coscom Moto-GP Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Appleseed Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Blade Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Armor Users Category:Bikers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Orphans Category:Soldiers Category:Police Officers Category:Mecha Category:Tragic Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Digital Frontier Category:Tier 9